the next morning
by camelot4eva
Summary: sequel to 'one good turn deserve another'. Part two of three.


**I do not own Merlin. (sigh) It belongs to the BBC**

**Sequel to 'One good turn deserves another'**

**(thank you for the reviews on the last one)**

Used to getting up early, Gwen woke up just as the sun was rising.

Knowing a servant will be here anytime with Arthurs breakfast, she made to move

'mmm, where are you going?' came Arthurs muffled voice from under the sheets as his grip on her waist tightened.

'I have to get up and dressed and unlock your door because Merlin locked us in last night, and there will be a servant coming anytime now with your breakfast, so I've got to hide because I can't be seen,'

Arthur loosened his grip on her 'fine,' she got up and went behind his screen to get dressed.

Waking up, Morgana opened her eyes and saw Merlin lying on his back with his head turned towards her, fast asleep.

Smiling she snuggled up closer to him, wrapped her arm around him and laid her head on his chest. After a few moments she felt a kiss on the top of her head followed by a 'good morning,'

'isn't it just,' she replied

'where are you taking me today then?'

'You'll see when we get there. We stumbled upon it when we were out hunting one day; no-one ever goes there. Even Arthur didn't know it was there because he said "what is this place?" Its a little grass bank surrounded by a few trees and a lake,' Morgana smiled 'sounds perfect, just you and me,'

'all day.'

Gwen came from behind the screen, washed and dressed and found Arthur still lying in bed 'get up,'

'mm, in a minute,' Gwen walked to the side of the bed and opened the top drawer to get the key to his chambers out and made her way to his door. Unlocking the door, she took the key out and went to step away when there was a knock at the door before it swung open, following the door so she couldn't be seen she stayed behind it as it stayed open.

Arthur sat up and looked from behind his door to the servant who just entered with his breakfast and put it down on his table 'usually when you knock, you are supposed to wait to be told to "enter" before walking in,'

'I'm sorry sire, I thought you was still asleep,'

'obviously,' Arthur replied, a little irritated.

'sorry again sire,' the servant said as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Gwen let out the breath she was holding and looked at Arthur who was smiling at her 'it's not funny.'

Merlin walked out of the castle gates with a big basket and a blanket resting on top muttering to the guards 'getting supplies for Gaius,' he picked up his feet and started to walk faster. As he walked past a tree Morgana jumped out making him jump 'BOO,' he put his hand on his chest before moving it to hold Morganas hand 'come on, it's just a little further. How did you manage to sneak out of the castle? Whenever I try I get caught,'

'there's a few secret passages, I'll show you sometime.'

As they reached the top of the little bank Merlin let go of Morganas hand 'here we are,'

Looking around Morgana saw a few trees surrounding the lake which was shinning with the sun on different angles as it shinned through the gaps of the trees 'oh Merlin, this is perfect,' Merlin smiled and kissed her on the lips before taking her hand again to set off down the bank towards the lake.

'Where are we going Arthur?'

'You'll see, I found this place when I was out hunting with Merlin. I didn't even know this place was here. It's not much, just a lake with a little grass bank surrounded by trees.'

Just as the were about to reach the top of the bank they heard a women laughing 'where are you?' she said

Arthur frowned and looked at Gwen 'is it me or does that sound like Mogana?'

'It is Morgana,' crouching down with Arthur they crept to the top of the bank so they couldn't be seen 'who was she talking to? Because I can only see her' Gwen whispered, before Arthur could answer they both saw Merlin jump out from behind a tree, landing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and started to spin her around making her laugh 'gotcha,' he said

'Merlin, put me down,' she said still laughing. He put her down and she turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck she started kissing him.

I don't believe it. How could he not tell me?' Arthur whispered, eyes wide at the scene of Merlin and Morgana still kissing.

'How could he have told you Arthur?'

'Easily, I would have understood, I told him everything about you and how I felt, the least he could have done was the same,'

'but try and understand it from his point of view. From the looks of them they love each other, how is he supposed to tell you that? For all we know, as far as Merlin is concerned he couldn't tell you with you being the prince because servants and ladies of the court are not supposed to fall in love with each other,'

'well if that's the reason, he's an even bigger idiot then I thought, given our situation,'

'well yeah, you've got a point,' Gwen turned to look at Arthur and saw him grinning 'oh no, I know that look, what are you going to do?'

'well Guinevere, they haven't told us about their relationship, so I'll just have to make them.'

"this is going to be fun" Arthur thought.

_Final part coming soon._

_Thank you for reading x_

_Review please xx_


End file.
